Raining Love
by Fae'sFlower
Summary: Elphaba is caught in the rain and the last person she expected to help her gives her a hand. Or, well, tries to, anyway. Fiyeraba. Oneshot.


**Time for some Fiyeraba oneshot fluff! I had a feeling that you all would need some serious fluff after what happened in CTM.**

* * *

Elphaba jumped to a start and blinked her eyes, slightly disoriented. She looked around and realized she was still in the library. Looking at the clock, she realized she had been there for five hours and the library closed two hours ago. She rubbed her eyes as she packed up her books and slung her bag over her shoulders. All the lights were off, so she felt her way over to the wall to guide herself out of the library. She managed to make it out without tripping over anything, but as soon as she opened the door, it began to pour.

"Great," the green girl muttered, regretting not bringing her rain cloak or umbrella. She could run back to Crage Hall, but it was too far. She wouldn't make it without getting soaked. And she didn't have time to get sick; she had a bug literature exam coming up.

"Need some help?"

The green girl whipped around and saw Fiyero standing a few feet away from her, holding an umbrella over his head. "Yero? What are you doing here?"

"I was just about to ask you the same question," the prince smiled, approaching the green girl. "I know you love libraries, but I never thought you were the type to spend the night in one."

"I wasn't planning to. I just… fell asleep."

Fiyero's smile only grew.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Just the image of you falling asleep in the library. Cute."

Elphaba punched the prince's arm, causing him let out a high-pitched shriek. "I am not cute."

"You're right, I'm sorry," the prince said, though the smile didn't leave his face. "You're adorable."

"Do you want me to turn you into a toad?" Elphaba asked, raising her hand threateningly, magic crackling at her fingertips.

The prince immediately stopped smiling. "No. I'm sorry."

Elphaba lowered her hand and sighed. "It's alright. I'm sorry I overreacted. It's just… you know how I feel about being called 'cute'."

"I know. I shouldn't have done that. Are you… are you still going to turn me into a toad?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "No, Yero. I'm not going to turn you into a toad."

The prince sighed in relief. "Thanks."

"But next time…"

"I'll become an amphibian. Got it. So, how about we get out of the rain?"

Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "You're going to walk me back to my room?"

"If you want to walk all the way over there," the prince said, pointing to a building in the distance.

"You have a better suggestion?"

"You could come to my room."

Elphaba's eyebrow now vanished into her hairline. "What?"

"The boys' dormitories are closer, so we'll both get less wet. It's more logical, don't you think?"

"Girls aren't allowed in the boys dormitories," the green girl said, crossing her arms.

"Well, no one is allowed in the library after hours," the prince argued.

Elphaba opened her mouth, but closed it again. "It's not like I was sneaking in. I guess the librarian didn't know I was still in there and closed up for the night."

"You would think the librarian would know to check for sleeping green girls."

The green girl simply rolled her eyes.

"So, are you going to take me up on my offer?"

"You have an umbrella. We can just walk back to my room under your umbrella."

Just then, a very strong, sudden wind came and turned the prince's umbrella inside-out before blowing it out of his hands and across the campus.

"Oops," the prince said as he watched his umbrella fly away.

"You did that on purpose," Elphaba hissed, crossing her arms.

"What did I do? I didn't ask the wind to blow my umbrella away."

"You could have held onto it tighter."

"Well, now that we have no rain protection, and my room is still closer than yours, do you want to come with me?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Fiyero, Galinda is probably freaking out right now, and I'll never hear the end of it if she finds out that I spent the night in your room."

"So, you'd rather get wet and risk getting sick?"

Elphaba paused. Was it the better option?

"And didn't I hear that you have a big literature exam coming up?"

"I'll be fine," Elphaba said as she turned in the direction of Crage Hall, her hands trying to cover her bare arms.

The prince removed his jacket and handed it to her. "At least take my jacket."

Elphaba turned and narrowed her eyes. "Why are you doing this?"

Fiyero blinked. "I thought we were friends. This is what friends do."

Elphaba laughed dryly. "I know what you're trying to do. You just want me to come back to your room so you can have sex with me. Well, forget it!"

Fiyero stepped back. "Elphaba, where is this coming from?"

"Don't think that I don't know. Who did you make the bet with? Avaric? Figures. I should turn him into a pig the next time I see him."

"Elphaba…."

"I'm not stupid, Fiyero. Green, but not stupid."

"Fae…"

"I know you probably got together with some of the other student and made a bet about how long it would take you to bed me!"

"Elphaba, stop!"

The green girl shut her mouth and looked up at the prince.

"Do you ever let anyone else talk?" the prince sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"Uh… no, sorry," Elphaba said sheepishly.

"Thank you. I was going to say that I would never do that to you. You're my friend. I want you to come to my room because it closer and you'll get less wet. You know me better than that, Fae."

"I… I know. I'm sorry I overreacted," Elphaba said, hanging her head.

Fiyero gently cupped her chin in his hand and tilted her head up to look at him. "It's okay. I understand. I'm sorry."

Elphaba shyly brushed her hair behind her ear. "Thanks."

"Do you want me to walk you back to your room?"

"No thanks. I'll be fine," Elphaba said, giving the prince a small smile.

"At least take my jacket," the prince said, offering his jacket once more.

The green girl shook her head. "You need it."

"Not as much as you do. I'm wearing long sleeves. Your arms are bare."

"I'll be fine, but… thanks."

The prince sighed, and leaned forward and gave Elphaba a soft kiss on the cheek, cursing the green girl to stiffen slightly. "Okay. But you have to hurry. It looks like the rain is getting harder."

Elphaba turned around and saw that the raining had, indeed, intensified. She looked at the prince, fighting the blush creeping on her face. "Bye, Yero."

"Bye, Fae."

Elphaba gave the prince a real smile before taking a deep breath and hurrying in the direction of Crage Hall. The prince watched her go before pulling up his collar and running back to his room.

 _Three days later…_

"Now, don't you wish that you would have listened to me?"

Elphaba grumbled something under her breath as Fiyero stuck a thermometer under her tongue.

"I warned you that you would get sick. I told you staying the night in my room would have been better."

"Mwell, mwaybe mwy midn't mwand moo," Elphaba said.

"Shh, Fae. Don't talk. The thermometer needs to take your temperature."

Elphaba frowned at the prince, but he merely smiled and tenderly stroked her cheek. "You'll feel better soon." He took the thermometer out of her mouth and frowned. "One hundred and two."

Elphaba groaned. "I feel miserable."

"Galinda's went to get you some soup."

"Galinda won't come anywhere near me. You know that. She doesn't want to get sick." She blinked at the prince. "Speaking of which, why are you here?"

"What?"

"You might get sick if you keep spending time near me."

"Well, that's a risk I'll just have to take."

Elphaba tried to smile, but sneezed instead. She gratefully accepted the tissue Fiyero handed her and blew her nose. "Thanks."

"So, the professor will let you take the exam later?"

Elphaba nodded. "I have to take it the day I feel better, but I don't think I can focus on studying like this."

"Well, there's only one way to solve that."

"Hmm?"

The prince went over to the green girl's desk and grabbed her literature textbook. "Story time!"

Elphaba stared at him with wide eyes. "You're not serious."

"Why not? You need to study, don't you? Well, I'll read to you and you'll listen to the stories and answer the questions at the end. Sound good?"

Elphaba wanted to argue. She didn't want to be read to when she was perfectly capable with reading herself. She sneezed again and looked up at the prince, who was smirking at her like he knew he won. Not seeing a better alternative, she merely nodded and settled under the covers.

As it turned out, having Fiyero read to her wasn't a bad idea. He was a very good reader (considering the fact that he barely went anywhere remotely near a book), and even did character voices whenever applicable. She smiled softly as she felt her eyelids growing heavier.

"Fae?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you sleepy?"

"Mmm… no."

The prince chuckled and began to close the book, but Elphaba stopped him. "Could you… keep reading?"

Fiyero chuckled and opened the book again. "But then, when the mighty Almatla saw what was happening, he drew his sword and charged into battle. The great hero…" He looked up and saw Elphaba fast asleep. He slowly closed the book and closely stood up, careful not to wake Elphaba. He put her book back on her desk and walked back over to her before gently kissing her forehead. "Fresh dreams, Fae."

Elphaba mumbled something under her breath and snored. Chuckling, the prince gently pulled the covers up to Elphaba's chest and pulled her desk chair over to her bedside. He sat next to her, gently holding her hand. He wasn't sitting there long before he felt the urge to sneeze. He wiggled his nose, trying to hold it in, but failed.

Elphaba slowly opened her eyes and smirked.

"Don't say anything," the prince warned, though he was smiling.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Elphaba chuckled before going back to sleep.


End file.
